


Snow

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Snow (Chinese)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609762) by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall)



> dreamingbackwards and I decided to have an angst-off yesterday. I wanted to see how sad I could get with as few words as possible.

Light glinted off the shards of broken glass, water and bits of fake snow staining the carpet. Books and papers fluttered in the icy breeze from the open balcony door where Mike sat, his shoulders hunched as he tried to piece the snow globe back together again. Another part of his life, shattered beyond repair.

It hadn’t been anyone’s fault, just a sudden patch of ice and a faulty traffic light, and he was alone again. Alone, with a smashed snow globe and an apartment that would never again be home.


End file.
